These studies gather data on function or pituitary gonadal and pituitary thyroid endocrine systems in normal aging men in the Baltimore Longitudinal Study on Aging (BLSA). Measurements of pituitary response to hypothalamic releasing factors and of metabolic processing of glycoprotein hormones as well as circulating levels of sex steroid hormone and their relationship to sexual behavior in aging men are being undertaken.